


Cafe Omega

by LittleRedEmissary



Series: SterekWeek2015 [5]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom, 会長はメイド様! | Kaichou wa Maid-sama! | Maid Sama!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fusion, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omegaverse, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedEmissary/pseuds/LittleRedEmissary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a Sterek Omegaverse AU version of the first episode of Kaichou wa Maid-Sama. I’m sorry it’s so late, and I hope that you enjoy it, and I hope that I didn’t miss anything important :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafe Omega

"What do you think you're wearing?" Stiles managed to ask through his clenched teeth, and the three idiots before him frowned before looking down at their attire. The beta, Matt, was the first one to answer as he shrugged and asked, "What?"

                Stiles gestured to their student uniforms, all three of their jackets had telltale rips and claw marks through them, and the bottom halves of their pants were covered with dried mud and, with a subtle sniff, Stiles detected blood as well. He sneered at them as he hissed, "You look like you've already been in two brawls this morning, there is a dress code and you're breaking it. There is also the whole 'no fighting' rule- what, you think that because you're a couple of alphas and a beta you get to break the rules?"

One of the alpha twins, Aiden, Stiles guessed, rolled his eyes and tried to reason, "Who said that we were fighting? Besides, nobody actually cares about those rules, Prez."

                Stiles narrowed his eyes at them; he wasn't sure if referring to him as his title of Student Council President was a good thing or a bad thing, but he didn't correct him about that, instead he crossed his arms over his chest and frowned as he said, "Your clothes and scents are evidence enough of the fighting, and as the student council president it is my job to make Beacon Hills High a safe place for _all_ of the students. Come back when your uniforms aren't such messes."

                This was the first year that Beacon Hills allowed Omegas to attend its high school, and as the first omega to be the student council president, Stiles knew that he really had to step it up. Most educational facilities still separated omegas from the alphas and betas. The school boards had a variety of excuses, including but not limited to the following:

 _"It wouldn't be appropriate to allow pubescent, hormonal, alphas and omegas to be in close quarters with one another for so many hours a day."_ As if they wouldn't be able to control themselves- as if they'd just start ripping off their clothes at the mere presence of a student of another status.

                _"Omegas aren't fit to witness the kinds of violence and disruptions that are natural to an alpha's environment."_ As if all alphas only fought, and as if omegas were too weak and faint hearted to even be in the proximity as a dispute.

 _"Alphas and betas are simply more capable of learning- it wouldn't be fair to hold them back by changing the curriculum so that omegas could keep up."_ Stiles couldn't even deal with the stupidity levels of that argument- not when BHHS's two brightest students were both omegas.

                Many omegas had to be sent across the country to attend large omega-only schools, which was difficult for them. Being transferred to new territory without friends, pack, or territory to call their own was difficult for any were, but especially omegas.

Stiles sighed as he mulled over the topics in his thoughts, but halfway to his locker he felt his ears perk up- a small hiccup and a faint waft of salt made his nose twitch. He knew that scent, and he knew that it meant that somebody was crying.

                It wasn't that he was curious (although he was), it was that Stiles felt a need to look out for the omegas in school. When he rounded a couple of corners and discovered the source of sadness Stiles wondered why he didn't see this coming. Two figures stood at the end of the hall, a tall alpha with dark hair and a sharp jawline, and a smaller body whose shoulders were hunched a bit and shuddering as she sniffled. Stiles could feel his lips peeling back as he snarled, "What are you doing, Hale?"

Derek looked up, and instead of empathy, his face was only bored as he tucked his hands into his pockets and shrugged, "Just rejecting another mating proposal."

                The omega ran past Stiles with her hands over her face, and Stiles wished that he could reach out and hug her into his shoulder, but instead he refocused on Derek again and said, "What have I told you about letting down the omegas nicely?! If I hear about you breaking another omega's heart, I'm going to kick your ass, Hale!"

The corner of Derek's lip twitched up as he mumbled, "Tough little omega."

Stiles bared his teeth once more before stalking away- he had better things to do than lecture Derek Hale.

                Stiles continued his day, attended classes, snapped at various alphas and betas who were stirring up trouble, and at the end of the day he fought the urge to bite his vice president's head off as the beta admitted that he hadn't managed to keep their accounting books balanced properly.

                He was at school for an hour longer than he would have liked as he rectified the disaster that was their accounting books, and then Stiles had to hurry as he made his way home. He had work in the evening, and there was still homework to be done. He wasn't sure if his mother was home yet from the hospital, and she was usually too tired to make a real meal after her long nursing shifts, so he usually tried to make her some dinner before she got home.

                The gate to the McCall home was precarious before Stiles tried to push it open, but as he opened the gate it fell off of the hinges and he winced at the sound of it hitting the grass. He would have to fix that. Stiles sighed and set the gate off to the side so that nobody would trip over it, and then he walked inside.

                Scott was in the kitchen, and Stiles greeted him as he began to head for the stairs, but before he touched the first step Scott called his name. The omega paused until Scott stepped out of the kitchen, and he waited as Scott said, "Your workplace called, Finstock said that someone went home sick and he'd like you to take the shift- I mean, I think that's what he meant; he's a strange, strange man."

                It didn't take long for Stiles to drop his backpack off upstairs and grab his other bag- the one with his uniform in it. Quickly, he dashed for the door and said something that resembled a goodbye, but Scott just smiled and waved to him- apparently used to Stiles' shenanigans.

                The cafe was busy when he got there, and Stiles changed his clothes as quickly as possible. He had been working at the cafe for about a year so far; it made good money and he was good at his job- even if it had its drawbacks.

                He took one last look in the mirror in the back before he sighed to himself. His uniform was very _traditional omega_ , and he couldn't help but wince at his reflection. His abdomen and chest were both pale and bare, and while he didn't usually wear anything around his neck it looked particularly long and bare when he was shirtless. The moles that splattered across his skin stood out even more when he was wearing such a traditional outfit. The wolf pelt tied around his waist had a redish tinge to the fur, and the fur leg warmers that covered his lower legs matched perfectly. Leather was tied around the fur on his legs, it was to secure the fur and also to remind the alphas in the room how his skin looked with leather across his skin. Despite human food laws, his feet were bare, as per tradition, and there was a small wreath of fresh flowers crowning his head. Stiles had always thought that it looked silly, but the alphas eyes always seemed to soften when they saw the flowers, it made Stiles fight an eye roll every time he recognized the expression. The flower wreaths were usually worn for festivals or the full moon only, and it was the full moon, so lucky Stiles.

                Today his flower crown was made of mountain pink flowers, and he huffed out a sigh, but got right to work. The meal sizes were large despite the fact that his workplace was a cafe- but it was a cafe that catered to alphas, so it wasn't really a surprise that they required a lot of food, after all, alphas burned a lot of energy in a day.

                For the next several hours, Stiles looked at alphas through his lashes, tilted his chin _just so_ to allude towards submission without actually submitting, and referred to all of his customers as either 'my alpha' or 'alpha, sir'.

                Thankfully the Alpha's Omegas Cafe was an establishment that was well known for having strict rules about alphas behaving when around the omegas. The omegas spent a lot of time checking in on their coworkers tables and distracting the alphas there when their eyes flashed with jealousy as their omega servers were serving other tables.

                After a particularly _handsy_ alpha had pinched Stiles' ass, earning himself the flash of golden omega eyes and a sharp snarl, the omega decided to take it upon himself to take out the garbage as he huffed out a sigh. He had to calm down before he saw that alpha again because it wasn't his job to lecture the man about important things like consent and taking advantage at the moment.

                He slammed the garbage lid shut and pivoted to face the door again and then Stiles froze. Standing before him was a tall man dressed in a leather jacket with bushy eyebrows and a confused blink. Stiles copied his blink, and then the man finally said, "I didn't see that coming."

Oh God, Stiles realized, Derek Hale had seen him at his workplace.

Derek "God of Beacon Hills High" Hale officially had dirt on him.

One of the most arrogant alphas in school was officially staring at Stiles in his degradingly obsolete omega cafe uniform. The alpha's eyes trailed obviously down Stiles' body before looking him back in the eyes, and then he lifted an eyebrow and said, "You look good in furs and flowers."

Stiles was so screwed.

                                *                                                             *                                                             *

                Leaving his workplace was like taking a breath of fresh air, and Stiles reveled in the feeling until he turned around to see Derek Hale standing across the street. The alpha rose both of his eyebrows this time as he said, "You're wearing your normal clothes now."

"Great deduction there Sherlock," Stiles sneered at him as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Like I would be seen dead wearing that abomination anywhere else."

                The sounds of Stiles' coworkers approaching the door made him feel shy about the alpha suddenly- he didn't want to have to deal with Mason's questions, or Isaac's sarcastic remarks, Kira's genuine questions wouldn't have been terrible, but he wasn't ready to have his work and school life collide, and so he quickly ran across the street and grabbed Derek's shoulder. Stiles knew that the sharp push that he gave to Derek's shoulder wasn't enough force to actually move the alpha, and although he would rather die than admit it, he appreciated that Derek gave him the illusion of having equal strength.

                "Come on, let's talk about this somewhere else." Stiles grumbled. Derek simply moved his eyebrows again in a way that Stiles interpreted as _'there's something to talk about?'_ The omega ignored the question that he saw, and instead began to explain why he was working there.

                "So you work there because you don't know if your body could handle a more physical job." Derek concluded after their conversation. Stiles shrugged to answer, but they both knew that it was a yes. The alpha nodded and they didn't have much more to say after that, but the silence was comfortable as Derek walked him home. 

                The student president went from only seeing Derek when he was breaking omega's hearts, to seeing him everywhere. The alpha was present as Stiles reprimanded students, took on various president responsibilities, and worse, when Stiles was at work.

Every day that week, Stiles would greet Derek Hale at the front door of the cafe with an eye twitch, a forced smile and a gritted, "Welcome, my alpha."

                Then through the entire day of work, Stiles would glare at Derek's corner seat, and the alpha's lips would twitch minutely as one or both of his eyebrows would twitch. Some days, Stiles felt like he could have an entire conversation with Derek Hale's eyebrows alone, an example:

"Can I get anything for you, my alpha?"

_The blood of my enemies with a side of all of your self-worth and pride._

"An Americano with the lamest coffee art I can manage?"

_Don't test me, mortal._

"I can try to draw an alpha with a stick up his ass."

_You realize that you're still at work, right?_

"Alright fine, I'll bring you an Americano with a shooting star, and maybe my wish will come true and tomorrow you won't be here."

_Seriously, you realize that I'm a paying customer._

"Coming right up, oh alpha, my alpha."

                Stiles could never quite interpret the spastic eyebrow movement that happened on Derek Hale's face every time that Stiles referred to him by saying 'oh alpha my alpha' but Stiles loved to see Derek squirm and so far that was the only way that he had managed to do it- even if it was only his eyebrows that reacted.

                All week Stiles had been hypersensitive to anyone so much as uttering the word 'omega'. He was snapping his head to eavesdrop on his classmates' conversations that Stiles was pretty sure he had given himself whiplash.

"What do you think you're looking at?" Stiles growled lowly at a group of alphas and betas who were ducking their heads in the corner. The students looked up, and some looked upset at his presence, but others just rolled their eyes. Malia, for example, simply huffed out a sigh and said, "A magazine, obviously."

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the magazine in question, and he held out a hand and demanded, "Give it to me. I need to see if it's school-appropriate."

                Malia bared her teeth at the omega, but shoved the magazine at him anyways. Stiles grabbed it and fought a sneer as they stared at each other for an extra moment, and then he finally looked down at the magazine in his hands.

                The cover had a Were with omega-golden eyes half open, his neck bared and chin tilted back. He was shirtless with only wolf furs pooled around his lower body, barely concealing his naked form. The clothing was painfully reminiscent of Stiles' uniform, but the pose was the most risky part of the photo: the omega's eyes flaring as he looked towards, but past the camera with submission in his neck and his lips barely parted.

                Stiles took a moment to read the text covering the front: _10 most submissive poses for your omega. Omega on Omega heats- hot or not?_ and of course, the title of the magazine: _Yourmega._ Stiles shook his head and tucked the magazine under his arm, "This isn't appropriate for school, you had to know that this would be confiscated."

"You're too hard on us!" Snapped one of the betas, Erica, her name was, "You never confiscate the omega's magazines!"

                Stiles stared at her hard for a moment, but the blonde held her ground, and Stiles sighed; he knew that she was right. He threw a glance towards a group of omega students across the room and announced, "Alright, I want every class to put together a list of magazines that they'd like to have approved. I'll go over them all and decide what is and isn't appropriate."

"Aren't you already busy though? That'll take a long time..." A beta named Danny asked, and Stiles forced a kind smile onto his lips as he explained, "It's okay, this is my job as student council president."

                The entire school day had Stiles feeling like there was a fog in his body- everything felt slower than usual and less clear. He sniffled as he rubbed his eyes and Stiles groaned at the cover of yet another omega magazine, they were rude and demeaning. A hand tapped down on his desk, and Stiles almost leapt out of his skin at the interruption. He immediately scowled up at Derek Hale who had apparently snuck up on him, and his lips twitched with the urge to bare his teeth.

"You're overworking yourself," Derek grumbled, "you're an omega, you can still get sick like humans- even if you heal much faster than them."

"I'm fine." Stiles managed to grind out, but Derek just rose one of his bushy eyebrows and didn't reply. The omega growled this time before he asked, "What do you want? I'm busy."

"You need to lighten up a bit, Stiles."

                The omega slammed his hands down on his desk and snarled again, and he rounded on Derek as he explained, "Look, I told you- I'm," Stiles swayed suddenly, feeling unsteady on his feet. His head felt like clouds, and his eyelids fluttered. When he opened his eyes, Derek was holding him, and Stiles made a sound that was painfully similar to an 'eep' as he leapt out of the alpha's arms. Stiles stalked back to his desk as he snarled, "I've got work to do, get lost, Derek."

                Work after school was relatively painless; but Stiles was beginning to feel weariness set into his bones. He refused to consider that Derek had been right, but evidence may have been suggesting that. Even carrying out the garbage took most of Stiles' concentration, that's how weak he was feeling, and he hated it.

"Tch. Here we thought that you were some kind of 'omega revolutionary' but really you're just a proper little omega bitch, aren't you?"

                Stiles spun around and froze when he saw the three idiots Ethan, Aiden, and Matt between him and the back door of the cafe. Aiden had been the one to speak, if the grin on his lips meant anything. Matt, however was lifting up the camera around his neck as he said, "I think we need a picture to remind us of what a good little omega you can be."

                Stiles could feel his breathing speeding up- this couldn't be happening. Ethan's eyes flared red and he leered and reached forward to grab the back of Stiles' neck as he mumbled, "You actually look like a pretty little submissive omega like this..."

                Stiles flinched just as a muscular arm wrapped around his shoulders and he was washed over with the scent of campfire, cedar, and leather enveloped him. He looked up as Derek Hale's eyes glazed over red and he growled low in his throat, "Don't touch him."

                The warmth of someone behind him made Stiles open his eyes curiously, and he frowned as he saw that Derek had knocked aside Aiden's hand. After that Derek reached forward and grabbed Matt's camera from him, after he ignored the beta's cry of dismay, the alpha turned it on and quickly went back through the photos. Stiles watched as he clicked a few buttons and then handed the camera back.

                The alpha behind him snarled and the three idiots scrambled to get the hell out of dodge, leaving Stiles alone with Derek. He wanted to fight him and prove that he didn't need Derek's help, and that he could take care of himself, but when Stiles thought about moving his head spun, and the last thing he was aware of was a leather jacket over his shoulders and the warmth of alpha against his back.

                 He woke up slowly; he became aware of the warmth and weight of his blankets first, and then the comfy smoothness beneath him. Stiles opened his eyes a crack and realized that he was home in bed, and he was laying on a leather jacket that smelled like alpha.

                The next school day was torture- Stiles was constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop, and even though he scrubbed himself until his skin was red, every time he had a conversation with anybody they would pause, wrinkle their eyebrows, and lean minutely closer to sniff him. It was rude, that's what it was. Rude and uncalled for. Scott didn't say anything that morning, but he did give his brother a playful smirk, and Melissa only grinned at him and told him that Derek Hale seemed like a very nice boy.

                At the end of the school day, Stiles surprised himself by following Derek's scent easily up to the roof of the school, and sure enough, the alpha was sitting at the edge with his feet over the edge. With the leather jacket clenched in his hands like a shield, Stiles cleared his throat, and Derek turned to look at him with that arrogant smirk. The omega gritted his teeth and shoved the leather jacket out towards Derek.

"I hate being indebted to people." Stiles growled, and when Derek's only response was to lift his eyebrows, Stiles rolled his eyes and elaborated, "What I'm trying to say is thanks. Thanks for helping me the other day, and if you ever want anything in return-"

"I do." Derek interrupted, his gaze flickering red with that infuriating smirk still stuck on his lips.

"Oh! You do?" Stiles asked. He couldn't help but be concerned, after all, Derek didn't even stop to think about what he wanted, which made Stiles twitchy as he waited for the alpha to elaborate. Finally the alpha stood up and approached him, and after a moment Derek reached out his hand as if he was going to caress Stiles' neck, but he withdrew it at the last moment.

Instead, the alpha side eyed him and grinned as he said, "Would you be my personal omega for a day?"

                Stiles snarled at him before he spun on his heel and stalked away; he desperately tried to ignore the heat that had risen to his cheeks and the quickened beat of his heart.  The idea was infuriating, but what was even more infuriating is that Stiles wasn't sure if he actually wanted to say no.

 

 

 


End file.
